Redemption
by Scifinerd92
Summary: "Did you know, Harry, that when people lie their pulse quickens, and your heartbeat is awfully fast." A meeting outside a club in London between Harry and Draco could be the beginning of Harry's salvation from his dull and desolate lifestyle 4shot Slash
1. The Alley

**This idea came from two things: #1. My 18th outting, and #2. A dream I had two nights after...**

**o.O**

**Just to be clear, I'm not giving up on my other fics, I just know where I'm going with this one and I hope to have it finished in under a month seeing as it will be a threeshot. I had to write it down so I could clear my mind; this time idea wouldn't go away when I tried to work on other stuff so I ended up writing a new fic. Again.**

***sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It's my first Drarry so... it could crash and burn. Or it could turn out okayish. I don't know. I'll shush now.**

**x**

* * *

Redemption

**Part One: the Alley**

Harry stood in front of his wardrobe, his expression a gormless one. What the hell was he supposed to wear to a Muggle nightclub? Ron, Hermione and several other old school friends had decided that they should go out clubbing for a night, but Harry was not at all up for the idea; he _hated_ dancing.

Ever since he'd got his job at the ministry, his life had just... lost its spark. It was two years since Harry had defeated Voldemort and he was bored beyond belief. He hadn't had a relationship in years... since Ginny in his sixth year, and he felt strangely lonely. His friends had tried numerous times to get him to go out with them, but he always turned them down. This time, however, they'd used blackmail. They found out he was gay – Merlin knows how – and threatened to leak that fact to the Daily Prophet, which was what he didn't need. He figured they probably wouldn't do such a thing in fear of putting him in a worse state than he was already in, but he was not willing to take such a risk. So, it was with this piece of information that they had blackmailed him with in order to get him to go clubbing with them.

"I'm going to kill you, Ron," he muttered to himself. He heaved a sigh before reaching in to grab some clothes at random. It turned out he had picked out some faded, torn jeans and an old blue t-shirt. He scrambled out of his pyjamas – yes, he'd had a pyjama day – and got changed into his chosen outfit. He then went to the mirror in his bathroom where he looked despondently at his untameable hair.

"Just lie flat for tonight, please?" he asked it wistfully as he attempted to comb it down. However, his efforts were in vain; his hair just did not want to be tamed. After several more fruitless attempts he decided he was fighting a losing battle, so decided he should just wait in his living room until Ron came to collect him with the guys.

After five long minutes of waiting impatiently, there was a low whooshing sound and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley stepped through the green flames in his fireplace. The three boys were dressed in very suave outfits; Ron was acquiring a tight-fitted white shirt and black trousers, Dean was in a waistcoat and black trousers also, whereas Seamus had chosen the 'bad boy' look with leather trousers and a leather jacket.

"Harry! Good to see you, mate!" Ron cried, clapping Harry on the back.

"Alright, guys? How are you all?" Harry said, a grin on his face as he greeted his old friends.

"I'm great, it's been a while, how are you?" Dean said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Yeah, not too bad, thanks."

Harry then turned to Seamus who was staring at him intently.

"Hey, Seamus," greeted Harry lightly.

"You know we're going clubbing right?" Seamus asked in his thick Irish accent.

"Uh, yeah... Why?"

"You can't wear jeans!" he said exasperatedly. "They won't let you in!"

"What? Rubbish! That's a load of bull," Harry said defensively, though he squirmed in his old jeans nervously.

"It's not! It's a well known fact!"

"Ah, shame. I suppose you guys had better go on without me then," Harry said in mock disappointment, and he flopped down onto his sofa.

"Oho, no you don't," Ron said quickly, heaving Harry back up. "You're going out. That's final. Seamus, he's fine, shut your trap." Seamus looked most put out but didn't say another word.

Reluctantly, Harry allowed himself to be Apparated away to the chosen nightclub. He tried with all his might to take his mind off how much he wanted to go home in fear of splinching himself and Ron who was his Apparating partner.

After the sickly, compressing feeling, Harry opened his eyes to find himself in an old alleyway.

"We just need to wait for 'Mione, Lav and the Patils," Dean told Harry, who nodded.

Finally the girls arrived and Harry was beyond shocked. Lavender was in a pair of very short shorts with a lacy vest top with nothing but her bra underneath. Harry recoiled at the sight; some people had no shame. The Patil twins, on the other hand, looked rather nice, Harry thought. They were in matching saris, though Padma's was purple and Parvati's was an electric blue. And then his focus came to rest on Hermione. She was wearing a stunning black satin dress which stopped just above the knee.

"Wow," Harry said. "You all look... amazing."

"Too right," Seamus said, eyeing up Lavender.

"Mhm," Ron nodded eagerly as he gazed at Hermione who blushed under the scrutiny.

"Come on, lets get in the queue," she said, a grin tugging at her lips.

Harry scuffed his shoe on the ground, his hands deep in his pockets and let out a low sigh. Waiting in a queue – for what was nothing more than a disco for adults – outside on a freezing cold night was not how he'd wanted to spend his evening. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lavender and the Patil twins, meanwhile, were all bouncing excitedly on their toes or craning their necks to see how many more people were ahead of them.

"I reckon we'll be inside in a good five minutes," Ron said giddily.

"I bloody well hope so," Harry grumbled, wrapping his jacket around his body to protect him from the harsh bitter wind.

"Lighten up, mate!" Seamus cried, slapping Harry on the back. "It'll be worth it when we get in. Or should I say, _if_ _you_ get in."

"What do you mean if?" Harry snapped.

"I told you, you can't get into a nightclub with trainers, a boring old t-shirt and tatty old jeans!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Harry mumbled.

"He's right though, Harry," Hermione said. "And it's not all that ridiculous. The dress code is simply to make the nightclub seem more... elitist. Anyway, what if you don't get allowed in? What will you do?"

"I'll go home, that's what I'll do," Harry said, smiling at the thought of being back home, warmed up and comfortable.

"At least put his jacket on," Dean suggested, pointing at Seamus who was perving on some girls a few spaces ahead of their group. "That way you'll look reasonably dressed for a club."

Harry bared his teeth.

"You can take your damn leather and shove it up your –"

"Oooh, the line's moving!" Lavender cooed.

The Patil twins squealed, Hermione bounced happily, Seamus punched the air and Ron and Dean high-fived.

"Finally," Harry muttered.

The people in the line slowly shuffled forwards until finally their group was outside the door. There were two burly bouncers waiting on either side of the entrance and Ron strode up to them confidently before handing over their passes. Once the two door men had deemed the tickets acceptable they moved aside, watching each of Harry's friends as they ambled inside. Harry was at the back of the group so none of his friends noticed when the two men blocked his path.

"Hey! What gives?" he growled.

One of them pointed to the sign next to the door. It read:

_Welcome to Silver Emeralds Nightclub. _

_Please follow our conditions:_

_No alcohol from outside to be brought into the premises._

_Dress code must be semi-formal – absolutely no trainers, jogging-bottoms or jeans._

_Please note: the doormen are permitted to deny entry to anybody at their discretion._

"That's bullshit!" Harry exclaimed. "Who came up with that rule anyway?"

"That rule's been in place for years, kid, now get out of my sight," said the balder one of the two brawny bouncers. He advanced on Harry who held his ground.

"At least let me in to tell my friends," he snapped. He could hear sighs and mumblings from behind him from the people who were waiting for Harry to leave so they could get in.

"No can do, now _move it,_" the man whispered dangerously, taking hold of Harry's arm and guiding him away from the building which was pulsing with bass music.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, attempting to pull his arm out of the meaty fingers' grip.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" drawled an all too familiar voice.

_Oh, please God, no, not now,_ Harry inwardly moaned.

Draco Malfoy came into Harry's line of vision, along with Pansy Parkinson who was all tarted up in a skirt that might as well be a belt, Blaise Zabini in an expensive-looking suit, and Theodore Nott with his well toned abs out for all to see.

Harry swore at the sight of the Slytherins.

"Potter? Is it really you?" asked Draco with his signature smirk in place as he stood directly in front of Harry.

"No, it's Albus Dumbledore," Harry deadpanned.

"Oh, ha-ha," Malfoy droned, clapping sarcastically.

"What's going on here, anyway, Derek?" Blaise asked the man who still hadn't let go of Harry's arm. Clearly Blaise knew the place well.

"As you can see he's not in the right dress code, the rest of his friends were fine though. Plus he's annoyingly stubborn," groused the bouncer.

"Oho, so you're here with friends?" Draco said happily. "The Weasel and Granger, yes?"

"And others. Now would you please just let me go?" Harry asked Derek, shamefully embarrassed of Draco Malfoy and his cronies to have seen him denied access into a nightclub.

"Aw, leaving so soon, Potter?" Draco simpered, stepping closer to Harry. He then whispered, "I suppose without your 'Chosen One' title, you're just like the rest of us, aren't you?"

"Piss off," Harry hissed.

"Oh, no wait, you're not like the rest of _us_," Draco continued. "I am a Malfoy after all. That name holds connections, not only in the Wizarding world, but in the Muggle one as well. You see, Malfoy's earn their titles, they aren't just born with them, unlike some."

"I don't give a damn what your precious name means, you're still going to be the same old arrogant git that I knew throughout my school life, right?"

"Watch your tongue, Potter," Blaise warned, and Harry noticed his hand twitch as though to go for his wand.

Harry smirked wickedly and focused on Draco once more. "Ah, I see you've moved on from Crabbe and Goyle as your bodyguards then. Moved on to someone with brains now, huh?"

"What is wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked, sounding genuinely interested. "Why the hell are you so arrogant when you're outnumbered five to one?"

"Well," Harry said nonchalantly, "I did kill Voldemort. After you face him, a group of cocky little Slytherins and a slaphead doesn't seem so scary."

Zabini, Nott and Parkinson glared at him, the doorman tightened his grip on Harry's bicep despite being clueless as to what half the words in that sentence meant, but Draco merely grinned.

"Care to join me?" the blonde boy asked randomly.

Harry was prepared to insult Draco back, but after a second or so he realised Draco hadn't insulted him at all.

"What?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"Would you," he pointed at Harry, "care to join me," he pointed to himself, "in there," and he pointed to the nightclub.

Harry snorted. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I can get you in so you can see your friends again," Draco said with a shrug, his lip twitching.

"Draco, why –?"

"Quiet, Nott," Draco chided. "Now, Potter, is that a yes or a no?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It's a thank you but no, I didn't want to come tonight anyway," he said, and finally managed to pull his arm away from the bouncer's grip.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Could I, _ahem,_ have a private word with you, Harry?" he asked sweetly.

Theo and Blaise exchanged a glance and Pansy looked longingly at the club.

"Draco, leave the prat!" she whined. "Come on, let's just go clubbing! Please?"

"You three go on, I want a word with Mr Potter," Draco said through a grin.

"You heard him, Panse, let's go," Blaise said. "Derek, I presume we're on the V.I.P list tonight?"

"O-of course, Mr Zabini," Derek said. "Right this way."

Harry frowned at the strange behaviour as the three Slytherins walked after Derek. "Does Blaise –?"

"His Muggle step-father owns this place," Draco explained before smiling at Harry.

Harry was slightly unnerved at Draco's soft expression. What did the boy want to talk about?

"Come over here, I want a word."

Draco led a dubious Harry over to a narrow alleyway.

"What's this all about, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"It's about you, Harry," Draco breathed, and Harry started at the soft voice his name was spoken in.

"Me?" he said sceptically. What had he done wrong now?

"I've seen you, you know. At work, in the pub, on your lunch break. You've changed."

Harry looked at Draco and folded his arms. The boy was trying to get under his skin. He knew it.

"Right. Is that all?"

"You're good at that facade you know," Draco said quietly. "Does anyone else know about your little problem or is it just me?"

Harry stared in disbelief. Surely Draco couldn't know about his depression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he croaked.

"Is that so?" Draco whispered. He laid his hand over Harry's chest, directly over where his heart was. "Did you know, when people lie their pulse quickens, and your heartbeat is awfully fast, Harry."

"Get off me," Harry snarled, regaining his mask and slapping Draco's hand away. "Just let me go home."

"No, I want to know what's changed you," Draco said softly, stepping closer to Harry until Harry was backed against the wall, Draco towering over him.

"What are you on about? Nothing's changed me!" Harry insisted. He was fine! Nothing was wrong with him. He was just... bored. Bored of life and bored of his routine.

"What a hopeless liar you are," Draco said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Tell me, who do you live with?"

"I live... wait, why the hell should I tell you?" Harry growled.

Draco pushed Harry's hair off his forehead and fisted his hand in the raven locks. "Tell me, Harry."

Harry gulped, not liking this situation at all. With Draco's hand in his hair he couldn't move as much as he would like to, and it made him feel very powerless. _So, if you don't like this, what's that little bulge I can see down there?_

Ignoring that voice Harry swallowed and said, very calmly,"Well, I... I live alone, if you must know."

"I thought as much. Where do you live?" His fingers tightened slightly and brushed Harry's scalp.

"I rent a flat in Sutton."

"And you're always on your own at work. You're lonely at work, and then you come home to a lonely apartment," deduced Draco. "Huh. Strange; I never pictured you one for solitude."

"Get off me," Harry whispered. How did Draco know all this? Even his close friends didn't know the reason why he was so distant.

"Say it again and mean it," Draco hissed. "Because I think you need me. You don't feel alive any more, do you?"

Harry was baffled; since when was Draco so perceptive?

"I don't need you!" Harry said confidently, though it was more to convince himself than Malfoy.

"Are you sure?" Draco murmured, and he shoved a strong thigh in between Harry's legs, forcing Harry to part them.

He let out a soft gasp as Draco's thigh pressed against his shameful hardness.

"This says otherwise," the blonde boy said, and he began to move his leg up and down so it was stroking Harry's erection.

"P-please, don't," Harry begged. But did he really want Draco to stop? Wasn't this what he had wanted? Some attention, something exciting, something different?

"I'll stop when it sounds like you mean it," Draco said huskily.

Harry groaned and arched his neck back so his head was resting on the wall behind him.

"Dr-Draco, please, get off me," he whispered, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as that muscular thigh continued its assault on Harry's growing erection.

"No. You don't mean it."

"I do."

"I don't believe you."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to regain his thoughts. No, he certainly did _not_ want Draco Malfoy. The boy had just insulted him, embarrassed him, and had made his school life a living hell.

Harry opened his eyes and pushed Draco away.

"I mean it, Malfoy. I don't want... this. Now please, I'm going home."

"Okay," Draco said, stepping aside and letting Harry walk right past him. "Back home to your empty flat, back to no one..."

Harry's step faltered as he made for the exit of the alleyway.

"Don't," he whispered.

"What was that?" Draco called.

"I said, don't," Harry said without turning round. "Don't say that."

Draco seized his opportunity and stood in front of Harry who had halted.

"You don't want to go home, do you?" Draco asked sympathetically. "It's like a prison, isn't it? The only place you know where you belong." By this time Draco was whispering his brutal words into Harry's ear, his hot breath making Harry's skin prickle.

"Shut up," Harry said weakly.

"Just... hear me out," Draco said. "You don't want to go home but you haven't anywhere else to go, and you don't know what else you could do if you didn't go home. What if I could show you? What if I could show you how to live again? How to feel so alive that you swear you're going to die from the mere adrenalin rush."

Harry licked his lips. Draco's offer was tempting, but this was Draco Malfoy he was was dealing with. One of the most untrustworthy bastards Harry had ever come across. But the feeling of Draco's strong thigh in between his legs only a moment ago, and that warm gust of breath on his neck was clouding Harry's thoughts. He was tempted to agree, but what were the consequences going to be?

"I don't know," Harry mumbled.

"Let me give you a... test run. You can see if you like it, if you don't we'll forget this incident ever happened. Deal?"

Harry looked up into the silver eyes that were glinting mysteriously.

And nodded.


	2. The Club

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews for the first chapter :) They've made me feel a teeeny bit more confident about this now.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it was quite fun to write ^-^**

**Love and hugs all round!**

**x**

* * *

Redemption

**Part Two: the Club**

Harry felt as though he was dreaming, albeit a very strange dream, as Draco led him away from the alley, his hand crushing Harry's as they made their way up to the doormen. Harry lagged behind a little, his eyes vacant as his thoughts drifted to what he'd just experienced.

How was it that Draco Malfoy knew every little detail of what Harry was feeling? Of what his life was like and what his wants and desires were? Not even Hermione knew what _exactly_ was wrong with him, and that was saying something considering her intense acuity. And the fact that Draco had acted so... _intimate _with Harry... what did that mean? Was Draco gay? Did he like Harry? Was he serious when he said he wanted to show Harry what he could give him?

"...I'm afraid not, it's still a no," came a voice, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He looked up to find the two doormen glaring at him.

"I know the owner of this club," Draco continued dangerously. "His son is my best friend and I don't think he'd like it if you denied access to me and my plus one now, would he?"

"No, Mr Malfoy, of course not, but it is our rule that we cannot allow entry to anyone underdressed, including your plus one. The owner may not like that either."

Harry saw Draco's eyes narrow so he spoke up. "Listen, Malfoy, I don't care, honestly. It's okay, I'll just –"

"Shut it," Draco snapped and Harry scowled. Draco then turned back to the two bouncers. "Give me five minutes. I'll be back."

He stalked off, hand still grasping Harry's, and they went back to the alley where they had been a few moments prior.

"Stand still," Draco said briskly, stepping away from Harry. Harry did so, though he fidgeted under the stare Draco was giving him.

"Um... What –?" Harry asked after some long seconds in silence.

"Quiet, I'm thinking," muttered Draco. Suddenly he pulled his wand out from his waistband in his trousers and pointed it at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed frantically. He was scared, not only because he had a wand pointed at his face, but also because they were in a public place and the consequences for performing magic in front of a Muggle were extremely serious, as he had once found out.

However, Draco didn't reply. He merely flicked his wand casually and all of a sudden, Harry felt chills spread throughout his body. He then realised that was because his clothes had disappeared and he was standing in front of Draco clad in only his underpants.

"What the fuck?" he cried, and he wrapped his arms around his body trying to cover himself up, while hopping from one foot to the other due to the cold pavement beneath his bare feet. "What are you playing at?"

"You'll see. Nice pants, by the way, Potter," Draco said, a smirk growing on his thin lips. Harry blushed and attempted to cover up his embarrassingly loose fitting boxers. "They need to go, or at least shrink a few sizes," the blonde boy said casually, and Harry felt his boxers shrinking until they were nothing but a tiny pair of briefs. He was about to open his mouth to object when Draco continued. "Now, let me see... You need some _decent_ trousers and some shoes, so I think..." With another wave of Draco's wand, Harry had some shiny black shoes on, and was sporting some painfully tight, black and white, pinstriped drainpipes which hugged at every contour of his thighs, knees and calves, not to mention his groin.

His jaw dropped as he looked at the tight-fitting trousers. "I'm not wearing these!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are, or you won't get into the damn club," Draco growled. "Now, a shirt... "

"Wait, hold up," Harry said frenetically. "At least let me choose the shirt!"

Draco snorted; the sound was strange coming from such a well spoken person. "Not a chance in hell after what you chose to wear tonight. I think..." A wave of his wand and Harry looked down to find himself wearing a blood-red, almost maroon coloured shirt, not too fitted, but not as loose-fitting as Harry would have liked. "What do you think?" Draco asked smugly.

"I think," Harry said, pulling at his trousers angrily, "you need to learn some respect for other people's decency."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry by the arm, leading him back to the club. Harry groaned.

"How about now, my good sirs?" Draco asked sweetly when they reached the entrance once again. He presented Harry as though he were some sort of treasure to show off.

The doormen stared at the scowling Harry for a few moments before grunting and reluctantly stepping aside to let the two boys through. Harry raised his eyebrows as he realised he was finally allowed in.

"Have a good evening," one of them muttered grudgingly.

"I'm sure we will," Draco said, lazily laying an arm round Harry's shoulders. They stepped into the club, Harry trying to edge away from Draco's hold, but not succeeding. "Just relax, Potter, and enjoy the atmosphere."

Harry sighed before deciding he should try to enjoy himself now he was inside. He took a good look around and couldn't help but let out a gasp. He'd never seen anything like it before: multicoloured strobe lights were flashing in every direction, illuminating the sweaty bodies which were pressed up against each other, dancing sensually and in time to the music that was playing. The speakers were built into the walls which seemed to be pulsing from the drum and bass tunes and the smoke machine made the place look eerie, but at the same time enticing. There was a neon bar at the back of the club, as well as several upstairs levels where Harry was sure he could see people making out, or doing other unmentionable things. Hurriedly he turned his gaze away to meet with Draco's.

"So?" Draco shouted above the loud thumping bass. "Do you like it?"

Harry shrugged, determined to act cool, casual and somewhat unimpressed. "It's alright," he shouted back. He then glanced around for a sign of his friends, before saying, "Listen, I'm going to try and find my friends. Thanks for getting me in and stuff. I'll just..." He trailed off and made to get away, but Draco's grip round his shoulders tightened.

"I made a promise that I would show you how to live again, Potter, and I intend on keeping that promise," Draco hollered into Harry's ear. "Let's get onto the dance floor."

"No way, I'm not dancing, not tonight," Harry stated.

"Why not?" Draco asked impatiently. "You're in a fucking night club!"

"Because... I... I just don't like dancing," he grumbled above the music.

Draco sighed, realising that Harry would need some sort of a boost in confidence. "Fine, come to the bar with me instead."

Harry grimaced but allowed Draco to guide him through the masses of dancing bodies, all the way to the back of the club to the neon bar.

"Okay, Potter, drinks are on me. What do you want?" Draco asked loudly.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," he said quickly.

Draco raised one sharp blonde eyebrow. "What do you want to drink?" he asked again.

Harry sighed, knowing Draco wouldn't give in until he gave him an answer.

"Oh, fine, I'll have a... a glass of tap water."

Draco stared at Harry, his expression dreary, before his eyes seemed to light up with an idea. He turned to the barman. "Two double shots of absinthe, if you please."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he screeched. "That stuff's poison in a single shot, let alone a double!"

"Don't be so overdramatic," Draco chastised. "It'll make the evening more fun."

"It's Avada Kedavra in liquid form!" Harry implored.

"In colour, maybe," Draco said, referring to the vivid green glow of the deadly drink. "It won't kill us, and it certainly won't kill you, oh _boy-who-lived_."

Harry looked around desperately, hoping Ron or Hermione or even Lavender would pop out and save him from this blonde menace but, alas, no one came to his rescue. He glanced back to the bartender who had placed two sugar cubes onto a spoon and was now setting them alight with a lighter. He then dropped the cubes into the two shot glasses containing the green liquid which ignited immediately. Harry grimaced and wished he hadn't seen how the drink was made; now it looked even more lethal. Lastly the barman poured some water over the two glasses, quenching the flames, before slamming the two shots down in front of Harry and Draco.

"Here you are," he bellowed. "That'll be seven quid please."

Draco fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out the correct change and sliding it across the bar top. He then took the glasses which carried the green liquid and gave one to Harry.

"Bottoms up, eh, Potter?" he said with a wink, and he downed his shot immediately.

Harry looked at his own drink nervously. He might not be completely gone after this first glass, but if he had anything else this evening that would be it, knowing how much of a lightweight he was. Nevertheless, he decided that he didn't particularly want to remember this night anyway so, with a deep breath, he downed the drink in several gulps. He gasped at the burning sensation as the liquid made its way down his throat and felt a strange, numbing sensation round his teeth. His eyes squinted shut as they began to water. When he managed to finally force them open, his vision was blurred slightly and the room seemed to be spinning.

"You alright, Potter?" Draco bellowed, swaying slightly on the spot.

Harry nodded slowly and blinked owlishly, thanking Merlin that he was still partially sober. "Fine, thanks."

"C'mon, let's dance." Draco took the glass from Harry's hand and put it on the countertop before grabbing Harry's arm and leading him onto the dance floor.

"No, wait, I can't dance," Harry said, though not loud enough to be heard over the music. Also, his mind didn't comprehend that Draco Malfoy had just asked him to dance.

When they had reached Draco's chosen destination, the blonde boy began to move, his hands above his head and his hips grinding into the air. Harry merely stood there, his vision blurring every now and then due to the large amount of alcohol he had just assimilated.

"Dance, Potter!" Draco shouted eagerly, and he grabbed Harry's hands, pulling him closer to rub their bodies together.

Harry tried to follow Draco's movements, but – what with the alcohol in his system – he was clumsier than usual. However, before he could attempt another move, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around to come face to face with his group of friends. He smiled dazedly at them.

"Hi!" he shouted.

Ron, Seamus and Dean were glaring at Draco, whilst Hermione and Lavender looked between the two previously dancing boys. Harry noticed the Patil twins were missing.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"And what are you wearing?" demanded Ron.

"And what are you doing with Malfoy?" Seamus shouted.

Harry shrugged and, inexplicably, started sniggering. Draco grinned at the group of Gryffindors as he realised Harry was slightly tipsy.

"C'mon, mate, let's get a drink," Ron said, leading Harry away from Draco, giving the blonde boy a venomous glare. The others followed Ron and made their way over to the bar. Draco smirked at their backs, realising that if Harry had any more alcoholic drinks he would be absolutely shitfaced. He decided to go and find Blaise, Theo and Pansy. He'd meet up with Harry again later.

* * *

"What were you doing with Malfoy, Harry?" Seamus asked again once they reached the bar. "And where the hell did you get those clothes?"

Harry sighed, deciding he should tell his friends the truth. Well, as much of the truth as possible without giving anything too... _personal_ away. "Well, Seamus, you were right. I wasn't allowed in because of my other clothes, but luckily Draco found me and gave me these." He indicated to his new outfit.

"Mmm, those clothes look very... Malfoy-ish," Dean commented, eyeing the overly tight trousers and shiny shoes.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I got in though, right?"

The group of friends muttered their agreements, though Hermione watched Harry with narrow eyes.

"So, Harry, are you telling me that Draco Malfoy, the second bane of your existence, decided to give you some expensive looking clothes to attempt to get you into the nightclub?" Harry nodded. "But _why?_ You hate each other!"

"I guess we've both matured enough to push aside our differences," Harry said. He was not going to mention the real reason why he and Draco had made up; his friends definitely would not understand.

"Anyway!" Seamus said loudly, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "Who's up for a couple of shots?"

Ron whooped. "Hell yeah! You'll join in, right girls?"

Lavender nodded eagerly, but Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"Come on, just one then?"

Hermione took a deep breath as though she was making the most important decision of her life before she quietly agreed.

"Where are the Patil twins?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering they were absent.

"Oh, they found some dance buddies," Dean said, grinning.

"So, how many shots am I getting, one each?" Ron called.

"Oh, I think I'll pass, Ron," Harry said, not wanting to get any more tipsy than he already was.

"What?" his best friend shrieked. "You have to!"

"I can't! I've already... uh, I mean, I don't feel like it." He didn't want to let them know that Draco had already bought him a drink; that would just add to the weirdness of the situation.

"Tough, you're going to take at least one shot, willingly or forcibly."

Harry groaned. He'd just have to come to terms with the fact that he was going to end up smashed tonight.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" chanted Ron, Dean, Seamus and Lavender. Hermione watched Harry down the pint of Guiness with apprehension.

He was almost at the bottom of the glass when he suddenly felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. He slammed the pint glass on the counter before drawing in a shaky breath. He wiped his mouth with his hand and swayed haphazardly on the stool he was sat on. After all, he'd had three shots of vodka on top of the double shot of Absinthe, and had just chugged a pint of beer, all from his friend's dares, taunts, and threats.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he slurred. He hopped off the stool and staggered onto the dance floor, looking around wildly for a sign for the toilets while trying to hold down his vomit.

"Too much to drink?" drawled a voice in his ear, but Harry's fuzzy brain had trouble placing the tone to a face.

Harry turned around groggily and squinted, trying to find the person the voice had come from. There was only a blur of white and gold so he spoke to that.

"Do you know where the toilets are, Mister Blonde Blob?"

There was a deep chuckle before a strong grip enclosed around his arm, leading him away from the dancing bodies. After many wobbles and stumbles around the club, Harry and the blonde-coloured blur arrived at the men's lavatory.

Before he stepped into a cubicle to hurl, he faced the fuzzy blob again. "Thank you. Do you, uh... come here often?" he leered, unintentionally.

"Potter, snap out of it," chided a familiar voice, and he felt himself being pushed into the cubicle where he fell to his knees in front of the toilet. His sick stomach, as though realising it was now in a suitable place, heaved up its contents into the basin. Harry spluttered and shuddered until the horrid feeling had vanished. He closed his eyes and leant his cheek against the toilet lid, hygiene forgotten.

"That is disgusting and pathetic. Get up, now," ordered a voice. Harry started and, at the sound of the strict voice, got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, thankful they hadn't slipped off and fallen into the toilet. After throwing up half the contents in his stomach, Harry's mind was now that little bit clearer and his fuzzy vision had gone. He glanced over to the cubicle door where he saw Draco, casually leaning against the door frame wearing his usual sneer.

"Finished?" he asked.

Harry nodded and, although he was still quite drunk, some of his emotions that hadn't been present while in his drunken stupor before now made themselves known. He felt his cheeks flush at the humiliation of Draco seeing him bending over a toilet, hurling this evening's drinks and snacks into the toilet bowl.

"I can see why you wanted tap water," Draco said, smirking. "Not too good at handling your drinks, are you?"

Harry scowled. "I'm perfectly capable at handling my drinks! I just so happened to... exceed my limit."

"Clearly," Draco said, rather amused. "I suppose someone had better clean you up. Here." He waved his wand and the sick that had been clinging to Harry's shirt and – disgustingly – his chin vanished. Harry then felt his whole body being scrubbed, and the inside of his mouth was being cleansed too. When the sensation passed, Harry could no longer taste the bitterness of his sick, nor the dry yet sweet taste of the drinks he'd had that evening; his mouth was completely fresh.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Draco glanced at his fingernails indifferently. "Yeah, I know. But no one else was going to help you and if you're going to be around me this evening I don't want to have to smell your regurgitated drinks."

"Right," Harry said, still rather confused at all this... niceness resonating off of Draco.

"Anyway, don't you think it's about time I gave you your test run, Potter?"

Harry worried his lip. He wanted this so-called adrenalin rush that Draco was offering him, but what would it involve?

Draco stepped into the cubicle before turning around to shut and lock the door. He then stalked up to Harry who was still leaning against the wall on the side of the cubicle. When Draco reached Harry, he looked down at the black haired boy and grinned.

"What's your experience like, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

Harry frowned. "My experience?" he asked, before he thought to himself for a while. "Well, I did some voluntary work at the ministry before I got my job there. I also helped out at Hogwarts for a bit until –"

"No, Potter. Not work experience." Draco moved that little bit closer to Harry so he was practically pressing Harry up against the wall. "Your sexual experience."

Harry's breath hitched. He stared into the silver eyes above him and felt his cheeks burning. The truth was he hadn't done anything more than kiss. After all, the last person he had been with was Ginny and that had ended badly. Very badly.

"Well?" Draco pushed.

"I... I, uh... well, a kiss, but it was–"

"That's all I needed to know," Draco breathed. He slammed his hands onto the cubicle wall either side of Harry's head before leaning in to press his lips to Harry's. Harry sunk further back into the wall, unsure if he wanted Draco's lips on his, but after a while of having a muscular talented tongue roaming around his mouth Harry decided it felt quite nice. His own tongue tentatively met with Draco's and they wrapped around each other, Harry tasting Draco's last drink of absinthe on the boy's tongue. He was glad Draco had charmed his mouth clean now; the thought of kissing someone straight after vomiting was revolting. A strong thigh parting his legs interrupting his thoughts and he groaned, feeling Draco's leg pressing against his gradually hardening cock. Draco positioned himself so Harry's thigh was in between his legs and this time it was Draco who moaned, rubbing himself on Harry's leg. Feeling a bit of a daredevil, Harry started moving his leg up and down against Draco's crotch, while Draco worked on Harry's. Suddenly he felt some long fingers threading through his hair and his head was yanked back. He opened his eyes to find Draco looking down at him, his once silver eyes now a stormy grey due to the lust clouding his irises.

"Potter," Draco murmured, "you've got the greenest eyes I've ever seen."

Harry didn't say anything but continued to look up into Draco's face, hoping Draco would resume their previous positions. His wish was granted when Draco forced his tongue into Harry's willing mouth, but this time Draco moved his hand from Harry's head where he laid it across Harry's chest, creeping under the collar of Harry's shirt where it caressed his soft skin. Draco's mouth moved from Harry's mouth, down to his neck where he began to bite softly. He pressed several bites on Harry's neck before coming round to the prominent hollow of his throat and sucking at the skin there harshly. Then, one by one Draco's nimble fingers worked their way down Harry's shirt, pulling the buttons out of the holes until Harry could feel the cool air from the room hit his torso.

Some loud boisterous voices disrupted Harry's desire for Draco's mouth over his body.

"W-wait," he whispered as the voices got nearer, but Draco didn't stop. On the contrary he moved further and further down Harry's torso until he was kneeling in front of Harry's tent in his trousers. He then proceeded to unbutton Harry's pinstriped drainpipes, but Harry slapped his hand away, realising the voices were even louder now. Before Harry could tell Draco to stop, he heard the door to the men's room open.

"Harry! Are you in here?" came Ron's voice from outside their cubicle.

Harry froze. He looked down at Draco, expecting the boy to get up, but he merely smirked, winked, and carried on unzipping Harry's trousers.

"Oi, Potter! We thought we'd make sure you haven't drowned in your own sick!" Seamus said, a slight jeer to his voice.

Draco had managed to unzip Harry's trousers completely and he was working on pulling them down over Harry's thighs.

"Are you mad?" Harry mouthed as Draco looked up at him impishly. He then stood up, towering over Harry once again, and whispered, "You want the adrenalin, right?"

Harry swallowed and nodded.

"Good," breathed Draco. "Then do as I say. Tell them you're in here."

"What?" Harry hissed, a little too loudly for it to have gone unheard.

"Harry? Was that you?" Dean questioned. "Hey, guys, there's a locked cubicle here; you don't think Harry's passed out in there do you?"

"Maybe... Harry, mate? Are you in there? If you can't talk knock on the door or something," Ron called.

"Tell them you're here," Draco repeated fiercely, fisting his hand in Harry's hair roughly. Harry winced but felt his cock twitch at the danger in Draco's voice.

After taking a deep breath he croaked out, "Yeah, Ron, it's me." All the while Harry's eyes never left Draco's.

"What are you doing in there? Still not finished puking?" Seamus asked.

"Say you'll be out in a minute, ask them to wait for you," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his voice barely audible.

"No, I'm fine..." Harry said shakily, wondering what Draco's game was. "I'll be out in a bit. W-will you wait for me?"

"Sure thing. We can't have you getting lost or passing out on us, can we?" Ron said, and Seamus snickered.

Draco smirked before trailing his hand down Harry's chest, tweaking a nipple on the way down making Harry gasp at the sudden pain.

"You alright?" Dean called at the sound of the gasp coming from inside the cubicle.

"Yesss," Harry ground out, squinting his eyes shut as Draco danced his fingers down past the dark line of hair on Harry's navel, before tracing light circles on his abdomen. He then slipped his hands underneath the seam of Harry's underwear, following the track of dark hair until he came to a halt, just above Harry's erection.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised what Draco was going to do. He tried to beg 'no' in his eyes as he stared into the silver orbs above him, but Draco merely pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before delving his hand further into Harry's underwear to grab hold of Harry's cock. Harry bit his lip and threw his head back at the feeling of Draco's cool hand wrapped round his member. Vaguely Harry could hear his three friends – who were standing _right outside the door of their cubicle_ – conversing casually about Quidditch, music and other unimportant topics, completely unaware that Draco Malfoy had his hand down Harry Potter's underwear.

Harry jumped slightly as Draco's hand began to stroke Harry's foreskin slowly, from base to tip and back again. His hand caressed the head of Harry's cock at every upward stroke and Harry couldn't hold in the low groan that had been building deep in his throat.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked warily.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Harry snapped, causing Draco to smirk.

"Jeez, I was just asking," Ron muttered.

"He's a moody drunk," Harry heard Seamus whisper.

"Hey! I heard tha– ahhhh..." Draco had just cupped Harry's balls and he was squeezing them tightly. Painfully tightly in fact, but Harry realised it kind of felt good.

"What _is_ going on in there?" Seamus demanded. "Are you throwing up or not because I haven't heard anything hit the floor or toilet water."

"I told you, I'm ... I'm... ffffuck..." Damn it, he had meant to say 'fine'! He glared at Draco who had just slipped a fingernail under the slit of his cock, making Harry's mind turn to mush. Draco pressed a deep kiss to Harry's forehead, before sinking to his knees. Harry looked down at the blonde boy who was eyeing Harry's erection which was now pulled over the top of Harry's briefs.

"You told me, '_fuck'_?" Seamus repeated. "What the hell does that mean? What's wrong with you?"

Harry almost lost all control when Draco took all of Harry's length into his mouth. He hadn't wasted time lapping up the precum or teasing the head, he had just swallowed Harry's dick into his mouth.

"Gods," Harry breathed and fisted his hands in Draco's hair while bucking his hips towards Draco's accomplished mouth which was sucking harshly on his cock.

"Harry?" Dean said softly. "What's up, mate?"

"I... I'm n-n-not fffeeling too well, g-give me a ssssecond..."

Draco nodded his approval at Harry's excuse. However, nodding with Harry's cock in his mouth made Harry squirm in delight. He felt Draco's teeth graze lightly over the underside of his dick and he felt his legs almost buckle beneath him.

"Let us in, maybe we can help," Dean offered.

"Yeah, Hermione taught me this great spell to reduce nausea!" Ron said excitedly. "Let us in, come on, Harry."

"Yeah, then we can get back to the club," said Seamus intolerantly.

"Exactly!"

"C'mon, open up, mate!"

What with all of his friends' voices resonating in the desolate lavatory, as well as Draco sucking on his cock while his friends were a mere two metres or so away, not to mention his wild testosterone levels and the fact that it had been a long time since his last orgasm, it didn't take Harry long to release into Draco's mouth. It was awfully hard to keep himself quiet during his build up; he tried to keep his voice down by biting his lip but it resulted in a burst lip and a few groans of sated satisfaction. Upon looking down, Harry saw Draco lapping up Harry's cum, licking it from round his mouth and off his fingers; Harry felt his cheeks flush at the sight.

"Well?" Ron said, a little testily to Harry's silence.

When Draco had finished, he tucked Harry back into his underwear, pulled up the trousers and zipped the fly back up. He then proceeded to redo the buttons on Harry's shirt. The blonde Slytherin rose to his feet and whispered into Harry's ear, "Off you go then."

Harry's eyes widened comically and stared at Draco, who placed his hands on Harry's shoulder and guided him to the cubicle door.

"Now?" he whispered, not wanting to leave.

"Yes now. I'll see you later, pretty," he murmured before kissing Harry's neck. He then opened the door while hiding behind it so that Harry could step out to his friends.

"About time!" Ron exclaimed. "What the hell happened in there?"

"I... I was a little bit sick and dizzy. I'm okay now though," Harry said shakily. He checked his reflection in the murky mirror by the sinks; he was mortified to see that he still had rosy cheeks, and that his lips were full and red from either Draco's kisses or his bite on his own lip as his own attempt to stop himself screaming. His hair was a lot more ruffled than usual and he gathered that was from having Draco's hand running through it. Also, Harry thought he could make out several marks on his neck, and he was sure there would be some on his chest, but in the dim light of the lavatory, his friends appeared not to have noticed them.

"Well, you're better now," Ron said happily. "Let's go dance and maybe find you a dance partner." He winked lamely and Harry groaned.

_Save me, Malfoy_, he pleaded mentally.


	3. The Manor

**Hey y'all. So I didn't finish this in under a month. What can I say, I don't do deadlines.**

**But this chapter is rather long and, you'll never guess what? It's not finished! So, therefore this fic is no longer a threeshot but a fourshot. Hopefully. I suck at plans.**

**But yeah, here's the next installment for you lavly readers :) Thanks for waiting!**

**x**

* * *

Redemption

**Part Three: the Manor**

Harry smiled awkwardly over his shoulder at the man he was dancing with. True to his word, Ron had scoured the premises for a man with whom Harry could dance with. However, if Harry had had his way he might have chosen someone a little different. For one thing the man had a shaven head, several tattoos up his arms and was very, _very _beefy. Of course, Harry didn't mind the muscles, but this man was intimating, mainly because he looked to be at least three to four years older than Harry. However, what really made Harry edgy was how the man danced a little too provocatively for his liking. The man – Jake, he had later found out – also didn't seem to appreciate the idea of personal space and loved to grind. At the moment he was behind Harry, his arms draped over Harry's shoulders firmly, and grinding their bodies together.

From a distance Harry spotted several of his friends. Seamus was shamelessly making out with Lavender, his hands creeping under her lacy top, whilst Ron and Hermione were dancing shyly with one another, both of them blushing furiously. Dean was nowhere to be seen but Harry was sure he had seen him heading to one of the upper levels with someone on his arm.

"Wanna get a drink, babe?" asked Jake, bellowing his request into Harry's ear.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and turned around so he could face Jake. He smiled politely.

"I've had far too much this evening, but thanks for the offer," he said loudly over the music. "Anyway, I should... probably try and... uh, you know, find my friends now." His mind was still slow from the absinthe earlier and his brain was having trouble coming up with a good excuse to get away.

"Aw, stay! C'mon, one more song. Please?" Jake simpered, wrapping an arm round Harry's waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

"No, I should really –"

"Your friends are busy, I know who you're with and they're all busy making out," Jake leered. "Want to take a leaf out of their books? I think the second level's pretty empty."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled away roughly. "They're not all doing that."

"He's right, I'm certainly not," said a well-spoken voice from behind Harry. Harry whipped around to find Draco, his arms crossed and his face stony. "May I have this dance?" he asked Harry, bowing slightly and offering his hand out.

Harry took the hand that was offered instantly, said a hurried goodbye to Jake who seemed rather putout, and followed Malfoy onto the dance floor.

"So who was that?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry unnecessarily close and began to dance while eyeing Jake indifferently. "He didn't look like your type."

"Some Muggle man Ron paired me up with," Harry grumbled bitterly. "Anyway, what do you mean 'he doesn't look like _my_ type'?"

"Well, from what I've seen lately you seem to go for the handsome, tall, blonde-haired, pureblood wizard, not a common, stumpy, _no-haired_ Muggle. He couldn't give you what I can give you."

Harry snorted. "Jealous?"

Draco leant in to Harry's lips. "Oh, unquestionably."

The blonde boy leant that little bit closer until Harry could feel Draco's breath gust against his lips. He was almost lost in the moment before he remembered something that had plagued his mind all evening.

"Why did you ask me to join you earlier?" he asked suddenly.

Draco looked at Harry, confusion and irritation written on his face as he stood up straight. "What?"

"Before, when we were outside. Why did you ask me to join you in here?" Harry elaborated. "I mean... one minute you were being a total prat, and the next you're asking me to join you in a nightclub, not to mention going as far as to give me new clothes."

Understanding dawned on Draco's handsome features and his signature smirk fell back into place. "Ah, I see. Well, I'll let you into a little secret, Potter." He leant in to whisper into Harry's ear, "You're fit. You're really fucking fit and if you hadn't been a self-righteous, noble, Gryffindor hero at school I would have asked you to join me a long time ago."

At this Harry was lost for words; he hadn't expected such a blunt answer, nor had he ever thought himself as... _fit_.

"I'm... you think I'm... really?" he spluttered. "Since when? And... why? I don't –"

"Shut up," Draco murmured before pressing his lips tightly to Harry's.

The kiss was quick, chaste, and to the point so Harry didn't have time to respond before Draco had pulled away. The two boys stared at each other for a while, Harry smiling nervously and Draco smirking knowingly.

"But," Harry began, "I don't understand. Since when did you, of all people, swing that way? At school you were always with girls!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "When you say always, you mean all the times _you_ saw me, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"And how often did you see me, Potter? Were you ever around in my common room? Did you ever see what happened in my dormitory?"

Realisation dawned on Harry. "Ohhh. So you... you've been with... you're not a..."

"Yes," Draco said quickly. "I've been with guys as well as girls, and no, I'm not a virgin. Which makes this all the more difficult."

"Makes what difficult? Why?" Harry asked, perplexed.

Draco hooked his fingers under a belt loop on Harry's trousers and pulled him forwards. "Because I've wanted to take you for so long," the blonde boy all but growled. "Seeing you at school yet not being able to have you was torture, so I settled for hating you and fucking everything in my path. Now, though... potentially there's nothing holding me back from doing as I please, but for the fact that you're a virgin. I don't know what that would mean for you."

Harry's eyes widened comically. Damn it, why had he told Draco about his experience earlier? "I... uh... I..." He felt thoroughly embarrassed as well as feeling a little immature. He'd always prouded himself on being a virgin, but now with Draco... the blonde git was making him wish he'd given up his innocence a long time ago, for just one night of sin. He was so curious as to what Draco could give him...

_Wait,_ Harry thought to himself quickly. _I can't be thinking of having sex with _Malfoy_, can I?_

"Potter? Anyone home? Potter!" Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, trying to gain his attention. Immediately Harry broke out of his thoughts and focused on Draco.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked, his voice a little softer. "What do you really want? Just say the word and I'll make you live again." Here Draco paused as he placed his hands on Harry's hips. He then leant his face in closer to Harry's so Harry could see every insignificant detail in the bright silver eyes. "Your first time will be unforgettable," the boy breathed. "I'll make you feel so good."

Harry swallowed nervously. What _did _he want from Draco? He knew he could never have a relationship with the boy; Draco wasn't that kind of person. He also couldn't begin to think about what would happen after this evening; would Draco leave him once he'd had his fun? Panic suddenly overwhelmed Harry. Was that what this evening had all been about? Draco getting some action? It certainly made sense... And it had been so easy for the blonde; he'd just said some words, persuaded Harry to join him in the club... he'd even sucked Harry off from sheer Slytherin cunning. And what was the boy's reasoning? To help Harry live a little. A Slytherin helping a Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy helping Harry Potter... it just didn't happen. Harry couldn't believe how blind he'd been, but then again, Draco had poisoned his thoughts with alcohol.

"Draco, I..." Harry faltered before coming to a hasty decision. "I need to go home. Tonight was a mistake. I don't want to be a cheap lay for you, nor something to mess around with. Goodnight." He turned away swiftly, missing Draco's shocked expression. He fought his way through the masses of dancing bodies and, very distantly, heard Malfoy's voice calling his name, but he strived to ignore it. However, just as Harry was reaching the end of the dance floor he felt some long, chunky fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Harry! I missed you!" Harry looked round to find his Muggle dance partner, Jake. He held in his sigh of exasperation.

"Sorry, Jake, I was just leaving," he said while attempting to tug his arm out of the man's grip. "I'll catch you later."

"Just wait a moment, would you?" the man persisted. "Who was the pretty bloke you went off with?"

"He was..." Harry thought; what was Draco to him? A friend? Lover? Acquaintance? Enemy? "No one. He was no one. So, if that's all I'll just..." He shuffled away but was instantly pulled back so he was almost nose to nose with Jake. Now Harry could smell the rancid alcohol on the man's breath; he'd obviously had more to drink.

"Come with me, there's a nice little corner upstairs. It's practically all shadow, perfect for doing unmentionable things in." He winked clumsily and Harry grimaced.

"If you want someone to mess around with ask someone else," Harry said firmly.

"But I wanted to mess around with _you_, Har," Jake slurred, and Harry cringed at the familiar tone in which Jake had spoken his suddenly made-up nickname in.

"No, I'm really not looking for that this evening. I just want to go home," he stressed.

"Then I'll walk you home."

Harry felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. "No, it's fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home myself."

He pulled away from Jake roughly and made for the exit of the club. When he finally made it outside he growled; of course, it had to be raining. He rubbed his face wearily before looking left and right up the high street to see if any Muggles would notice him Disapparating. Unfortunately there was a group of girls and boys smoking and drinking under a shelter nearby, so Harry began the search for a dark alleyway where he could get away safely.

However, just as he'd found an alley to use and was about to slink away into it, he felt two large hands on his hips.

"Wha–?" He craned his head back to find – he groaned in frustration – Jake. At this moment in time Harry wasn't in the best of moods, especially after coming to his senses and realising Draco only wanted him for a quick fuck or to brag that he'd taken Harry Potter's virginity. So now, after seeing Jake again when he wasn't wanted, Harry didn't bother to hide his anger.

"For fucks sake, Jake, leave me alone!" he growled, and tore away from the man's grip. Nonetheless, as soon as he was just about to take another step forward, he felt himself being shoved forwards into the sheltered alley he was going to use to Disapparate in. "Jake? What are you doing?"

"I really want a fuck tonight," the man breathed as he pushed Harry roughly against the wall.

"Then find someone else!" Harry stressed. "Why me?"

"Oh, c'mon, you can give up the tease-act now, I know you were just playing hard to get."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. What signs had he been sending out tonight? _Typical_, he thought. _The one time where I'm not looking for a date I get two horny guys after me._

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can safely say, I haven't been playing anything with you," he said candidly. "I meant it when I didn't want to do anything tonight."

But Jake appeared to have not heard, for his mouth had just pressed two bruising bites to Harry's neck.

"OUCH!" Harry yelped. "What the hell? Jake, get off me!" He pushed and shoved, but his attempts were futile.

"Mmm, you like to play the innocent, helpless bitch, do you?" the man asked breathlessly. "I'm cool with that."

Harry's eyes widened; Jake still thought they were playing? Harry was scared now; what if Jake didn't stop? There was no way he could win against Jake's strength.

Harry tried a different approach to shouting. "Jake, please," he said softly, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Please get off me."

"Oh, yeah," Jake murmured. "Beg again, it's hot."

All of a sudden Harry felt something long, large and hard pressing against his navel. He jumped violently and instantly started to buck the man off him before things got out of control. Unfortunately Jake seemed to have misinterpreted Harry's attempt at escape as eager thrusts.

"Mmm, that's it, baby, show me how much you want me."

"Stop!" screeched Harry as Jake shoved a cold, clammy hand under Harry's shirt.

"Harry," the man whispered in his ear, still oblivious to Harry's discomfort, "I want you to suck me off. Go down on me?"

"You're disgusting," Harry spat. "Now, let. Me. Go!"

He brought a leg up to the man's groin and felt his kneecap collide with the man's erection. Jake let out a cry of anguish and, for a split second his grip slackened on Harry. However, that split second was all Harry needed; he pushed Jake away and made for the exit of the alleyway, his breathing erratic.

"Get back here, slut!" Jake slurred from behind Harry, and suddenly Harry felt Jake's familiar grip round his arms again. "I wanna fuck your mouth!"

Harry cringed at the vile words and tried to wriggle out of the man's grip. Jake's hands were now upon his shoulders, pushing his body down so hard that Harry was forced to bend his knees if he didn't want them broken. He ended up kneeling on the floor, one of Jake's hands fisted in his hair.

"I didn't want to force you, Harry, but you're so sexy. I just can't get the image of your mouth round my dick out of my head."

Harry thrashed his head from side to side and yanked on Jake's arm, but got nowhere.

"Jake, please," he tried again. "I'll call for help."

"You won't be able to, babe," Jake crooned. "My cock's gonna make sure of that."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," drawled a decipherable voice. Harry's eyes – which had been shut tight – snapped open to find Draco striding towards them through the narrow path.

"Draco!" Harry cried, feeling immensely relieved.

"Oh, it's 'Draco' now, is it?" Jake asked snidely. "A minute ago he was 'no one'!"

For a fraction of a second Harry thought Draco's step faltered, but the boy soon regained his pace and he didn't stop until he was standing directly above Harry and right next to Jake.

"Get off him. Now," Draco said coldly.

"Mmm, you're a pretty boy," Jake murmured, licking his lips. His hand fell from Harry's hair and Harry scrambled to get away. "I'll let him go if I can have y–"

But Jake didn't finish, for Draco had sent a stunning spell straight into the man's chest. He toppled over and landed with a resounding thud onto the cold hard floor. There was an awkward silence in the air as Harry and Draco stood opposite each other, the soft pattering of rain and the distant, deep bass sounds from the club the only sound audible.

Harry cleared his throat nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"D-Draco, I... uh... I..." He trailed off, unable to voice his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde boy said impersonally. "Just go home before you draw any more _unwanted attention._"

Harry thought there was a second meaning behind those two words, and the things he said to Draco earlier seemed to ring in his ears. Something inside him was screaming at him to apologise to the boy. He came out of his thoughts just in time to see Draco leaving the alleyway.

"Draco!" he called, and ran to catch up with the boy. As he left the shelter of the alley, he realised the rain was coming down heavier now. "Draco, wait, please."

"Listen, Potter," Draco spat, turning round to face Harry. His eyes were fiery with anger and his lips were curled into a snarl. Already the rain had plastered the boy's blonde hair to his head. "I had a damn good mind to let that man take what he wanted from you. Maybe then you'd see that what he wanted and what I wanted were two completely different things. I'm insulted... no, _disgraced _that you would even insinuate that I would go so low as to trick or charm you into my bed." Harry opened his mouth to object, but Draco silenced him with a hand. "Next time you're about to be fucked raw in an alleyway, or have your gag reflex forcibly tested, I sure as well won't stand in your way."

The boy turned away swiftly and began his walk back towards the club. Harry felt his eyes well up with unwanted tears and he swallowed a sob. He clutched at his sopping wet hair despairingly.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry croaked from where he stood. The rain had seeped through his shirt and it was sticking to him, the feel of the material cool and damp on his torso. His glasses had also been affected by the rain, making his vision through the glass discs slightly blurred. "Please, don't go."

Surprisingly enough, Draco did stop. He turned his head to the side so Harry could see his profile. Water droplets fell from his nose, brow and chin and Harry wasn't sure if the dripping globules were that of rain or tears.

The blonde was silent for a good ten seconds or so before he finally spoke up.

"I forgive you," he muttered. "Now, I'm serious. Go home. I won't save you next time."

Harry ran to Draco's side before he could get away, his feet splashing in the puddles on the ground. He held Draco's arms desperately. "Please, wait. Let me explain." Draco sighed and his eyes were scanning his surroundings as though he was thoroughly bored by the proceedings. Harry heaved a breath and began his explanation. "About what I said earlier... I take it all back. I wasn't thinking and –"

"When do you ever think?" Draco quipped through a sneer.

Harry ignored this and continued. "I wasn't thinking and I let my drunken, paranoid mind speak. I've really enjoyed tonight; it's been one of the best evenings I've had in years and I realise I never thanked you for getting me into the club, so... thanks. And, loathe as I am to admit it, you really did make me feel alive. Now that I've felt that way I don't want to go back to being... me. I don't want to be alone any more." He took another deep, shaky breath before progressing. "I can see that you've changed since school and that, thinking back on it now, I understand that what I said earlier was rude, offensive and downright appalling. I can appreciate if you never want to see me again, but please just accept my apology sincerely now that I've explained myself."

Another silence ensued and Harry bit his lip, waiting for Draco's reaction. He knew the boy had already said that he'd forgiven him, but Harry would never have peace of mind until he'd apologised earnestly.

Draco rubbed his temples jadedly before saying slowly, "So where does this put us?"

Harry stared into the hoary eyes, surprise etched on his face. He'd expected Draco to just nod or say something Malfoy-like along the lines of 'I acknowledge your regret'. What the boy had actually said was the last thing Harry was anticipating.

"I... um... sorry?"

The corner of Draco's lip twitched.

"Deaf as well as dumb now, Potter?" But the venom in his tone was absent.

Harry blinked owlishly a few times before finding his voice again. "No, I just... I guess I'm surprised you're still open to having me around."

Draco chuckled unenthusiastically. "What can I say, you're not all that bad company."

A weak smile wavered on Harry lips. "So, um... do you want to... I mean... does that mean... are we going back in the club?"

"I suppose so, I intend to make the most of this evening," Draco simpered. "Just one last thing before we go inside."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me," Draco said simply.

Harry was slightly taken aback by the command but figured he should oblige nonetheless.

"Um, right. Okay..."

He shuffled forwards, leant up slightly and pressed his lips to Draco's firmly and securely. In an instant Draco had deepened their kiss and their tongues were dancing together. Draco's hand had found its way into Harry's rain-wetted hair, and Harry was clutching at Draco's shirt as if it was a lifeline. The rain continued to pour, though it went unnoticed by the two boys. If Harry had the choice he wouldn't have parted with Draco until it was absolutely necessary, so he tried to hide his disappointment as Draco finally pulled away. They rested their foreheads against each other, both of them breathing heavily.

"C'mon," Draco murmured after some blissful seconds in silence. He stood up straight and held out his hand. "Let's get out of this awful weather. Allow me to escort you inside?"

Harry grinned and took the boy's hand happily, both of them forgetting about the stupefied man in the alley.

* * *

"What time does this place close?" Harry asked Draco, who was very much engrossed in grinding his body into Harry's. The hot air from the club had dried out their weather-beaten clothes in less than five minutes.

"Why, you're not thinking of leaving soon, are you?" he asked into Harry's ear. Harry shrugged, grinding back into Draco's solid body. "I believe it closes at five in the morning," Draco said casually. "Gonna stick it out until then?"

"Wait a minute, five? Five a.m.?" Harry exclaimed. "What's the time now?"

"Two," Draco said vaguely. He tugged at Harry's arms, whirling the shorter boy around so they were face to face. "We could stay for the next three hours, or," he pressed a not-quite-there kiss to Harry's jaw, "we could go back to my place, hmm?"

Harry squirmed at the hot breath on his neck, and he swallowed heavily as Draco's strong scent of cologne intoxicated the air around them.

"I d-don't mind," he stuttered.

"My place it is, then," Draco said merrily. "The fumes are getting to me in here anyway."

Harry nodded dreamily and took Draco's hand as they made their way out of the club.

"Are you sure you want to come back to mine?" Draco asked seriously when they were in a safe place to Apparate. "I can always take you home."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'd like to go back with you. It'll make a change from spending the night alone."

The two boys smiled tentatively at each other, both of them rather red on the cheeks and, in an instant, the compressing feeling of Apparition was upon them.

* * *

Once they were both inside Malfoy Manor, Draco poured them both a sobering-up potion which they downed as quickly as possible due to the foul taste. They had then vacated to Draco's lounge where they slumped onto the large, white, cushiony sofa contentedly. For what must have been an hour or so, they spoke of everything and nothing, and Harry marvelled at how well they got along, considering there was no alcohol left in their system to boost their friendliness or confidence. At some point during their talks, Harry had ended up lying down on the sofa, his head resting on Draco's lap. At the moment the boy was absent-mindedly fiddling with Harry's ebony locks of hair as he retold the story of how he received the dark mark.

"... were all jeering and taunting, especially Bellatrix and Fenrir. They mainly made jibes about my disgrace of a father and how I was sure to fail just like him. At that moment in time I just wanted to prove to everyone how different I was to my father. Thinking back on it now I should have just turned to the light side to prove that." He sighed despondently and Harry raised a hand to caress the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," he whispered. "It must have been hard with all the expectations from your family and peers."

Draco snorted. "So must have been saving the world."

Harry laughed at that, quite sure that this was the first time he'd laughed at a joke based on his fore-told destiny.

"Yeah, I suppose that was pretty tricky too," he said offhandedly.

The two boys were silent for a second or so before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Ah, whoever thought we'd be laughing at this two and a half years ago?" Draco said once the laughter had ceased.

Harry chortled lightly. "I don't think any of us did," he agreed. He arched his back in a feline-like movement before sitting up to stretch.

"What's the t-t-t-time?" he asked through a yawn.

Draco glanced behind him at the old grandfather clock. "Nearly half three. You can't be tired surely?"

Harry shook his head determinedly. "No, I was just w-w-w-wondering," he said, another yawn interrupting his speech.

Draco chortled. "Sure," he said sarcastically. "Well I'm afraid I can't have you falling asleep on me yet, Potter."

"What? Why not?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Because I wouldn't be keeping my promise to make you live," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "This night isn't over yet."

"It's not night anymore, it's morning," Harry pointed out.

"Hmm, good point," Draco said as he stood up. "Seeing as it's morning there's no need to get any sleep now then, is there?"

Harry seemed to be thinking to himself. "I guess not," he said with a shrug.

"Good, now follow me," Draco said brashly. Harry heaved himself off the sofa and followed Draco upstairs. After winding their way through lots of corridors, rooms and steps, they came to a stop outside a door.

"My room," Draco said quietly, his eyes gazing at Harry intently. Harry fidgeted under the scrutiny. "Harry, tell me honestly," the blonde boy started. "What do you want out of tonight?"

Harry worried his lip. "Um... well..." He paused. What did he want? After everything that had happened this evening he wasn't so sure. He knew Draco wanted to make him live again by his... _bodily methods_, but Harry had found that just by being with the boy he had found life again.

"Draco, I'm not sure," he said weakly. "At the moment all I want to do is... sit, and talk, and stuff." He could feel his cheeks burning. "I'm sorry if you were expecting anything else. I-it's just, I've never been with a... a guy before and this is all so new."

Draco was smiling, his eyes twinkling, and Harry realised he had never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life. "If that's what you want then sit and talk we shall," he said warmly. With that, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, waiting for Harry to enter.

"Step into my lair, Mr Potter," Draco purred, which earned a snicker from Harry.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," he replied. Hesitantly he took a few steps forward and took in the room he was now standing in. He let out a low whistle. "Woah," he breathed.

The room was lavishly decorated with white walls, a fluffy black rug which took up most of the floor, hiding most of the dark mahogany wooden planks of the floorboards. A large four-poster bed took up most of the room where low black curtains hung from the canopy. An elegant built-in wardrobe took up most of the wall space on the left side, whereas on the other side a cream-coloured chaise longue resided next to a wide bookshelf.

"I wouldn't call this a lair," was all Harry had to say.

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps you're right. Anyway, now that you've had time to gawp at my bedroom, would you like to change into something a little more comfortable?"

"I –" But before he could get a second word in, Draco had whipped out his wand and had put Harry in some swanky black pyjamas. They were made of the softest material Harry had ever felt and he couldn't hold in a smile at the luxurious feelings round his body.

"They're cashmere," Draco said proudly. "Comfiest fabric in the world." With another wave of his wand, Draco was in some similar pyjamas as well, though his were a deep navy colour.

The blonde boy sauntered over to his bed where he flopped down onto it carelessly, ignoring the rule his father had once told him: 'Malfoy's do not slouch nor slump, Draco. Remember that.'

Draco sighed in blissful freedom and closed his eyes before jumping slightly when he felt the bed dip beside him. He cracked open one eyelid and looked to the side to find Harry sitting, Indian-style, on the bed next to him.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you," he said quietly.

Draco smirked and sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed. "Not at all." He watched Harry for a while as the slighter boy picked at a thread on his pyjama shirt absently. He knew Harry didn't want to do anything intimate tonight but, by _Merlin_, the boy was hot. Draco eyed the red lips and recalled how good they had felt. He wanted to experience their warmth again.

"Harry," Draco said.

"Mmm?" Green eyes focused on silver ones.

"I want to kiss you," Draco stated straightforwardly. "I know you didn't want to do anything but... I _really_ want to kiss you."

Harry eyed Draco from beneath his dark eyelashes; his cheekbones were an adorable light pink colour.

"I want to kiss you, too," he said softly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You do? But I thought – "

"I don't know why I said that," Harry said, seemingly exasperated with himself. "I don't know why I say half the things I do. I guess that's where my relationships have all gone wrong. I always say things I don't mean because I can't think of what else to say. I only said I didn't want to do anything like _that_ because... well, I suppose I'm nervous. Sorry, I'm babbling now." Harry instantly shut up. Why the hell did he have to lose his composure in front of Draco like this? He was perfectly assertive and confident with Jake, but Draco... he just seemed to suck all the equanimity out from Harry's mind, leaving him a mindless, blundering, dim-witted fool.

"Harry," Draco said calmly. "Just be quiet for a moment. Listen; I won't pressurise you into doing anything you don't want to do. Just let me kiss you and we'll take it from there. Agreed?"

Harry nodded his head jerkily. "Agreed."

* * *

**EEKDON'TKILLME**

**This was late because I've been busy with portfolio work and whatnot. Most of it's done now but I still have some other stuffs to do too.**

**I hope you enjoyed this?**

**Part 4 will be up soon(ish)**

**x**


End file.
